Yo? Hijos? No lo creo
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: Ella no deseaba hijos, la razón: Si se le hinchaban los tobillos no podría jugar futbol, esa no era una opción, además los constantes mareos y dolores le impedirían hacer su trabajo. En cambio él era una historia diferente , solo con decirles que se ponía pálido al escucha la palabra "bebé" Que pareja, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro


-¿Y para cuando los hijos?- pregunto una alegre Rukia con un pequeño bulto movedizo entre sus brazos.

Ella la vio como si hubiera dicho el más extraño del mundo. Luego dirigió su vista a la cosa escurridiza que hacia ruidos extraños con su microscópica boca.

-¿Yo? ¿Hijos? No lo creo- respondió ella señalándose- No es que no me gusten los niños , es solo que…- para que mentir , no tenía mucha paciencia con los niños , a las justas se toleraba ella y eso ya era decir mucho- Es solo que aún es muy pronto-Y como no serlo, si solo bastaba ver como estaba su cuada después del parto, cara pálida, algo hinchada ( eso no le permitiría jugar futbol) y ni que decir de tolerar los llantos del bebe.

Definitivamente, no estaba en sus planes ser madre .Quizá en unos 10 o 15 años…

Aun no estaba preparada.

-¿Y qué opina Hitsugaya?-Karin suspiro con frustración.

-Hace dos días que no lo veo, tiene demasiados pendientes como capitán. Y no deseo que se complique más si yo lo voy a buscar a su división – comento- Y sobre los niños… no creo que sean de su agrado , cada vez que ve un niño su rostro de vuelve pálido-

-Tal para cual- comento Rukia-

-Por el momento creo que estamos bien así, recién tenemos tres meses de habernos casado, aún es demasiado pronto, además recién acabo de ingresar como shinigami, digamos que no estaré al 100% segura y no creo que sea conveniente-

-Por ese lado tiene razón- comprendió Rukia- Ichigo no me dejo salir a cumplir misiones en cuanto supo de mi embarazo-

Otra de las razones por las cuales aún no quería ser madre. Ella había luchado demasiado para convertirse en shinigami (así como su hermano) y abandonarlo así tan pronto no era una idea que le agradara.

De un momento a otro el pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas comenzó a removerse de los brazos de su madre y como era de esperarse comenzó a llorar.

Se notaba que el niño tenía unos buenos pulmones.

-Ya Shin…- murmuraba su madre para tranquilizarlo- No llores pequeño- repetía Rukia mientras lo mecía para detener el llanto- A lo mejor ya tiene hambre-

-Es lo más probable-

-Creo que iré a casa para darle de comer. Nos vemos luego Karin- se despidió Rukia partiendo rumbo a su hogar con el niño (aun llorando) en brazos.

El solo ver a su cuñada le bastaba para no desear niños, al menos por ahora.

Solo los dos estaban bien.

Vio el reloj y eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, _a lo mejor hoy no tenga tanto trabajo-_ pensó ella.

Bueno , llegara el o no ella tenía que mantener su casa en orden y preparar la cena , aunque sea para una sola persona. Dispuso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar la cena, al terminar comenzó a limpiar la sala de la casa, últimamente sus alergias habían empeorado y el polvo no ayudaba mucho.

Pasaron así dos horas y el aun no llegaba, a lo mejor tenia demasiado trabajo _. Pero al menos debería de llamar_ \- pensó. Ya ni vuelta que darle, ceno ella sola. Al terminar lavo los trastes y llevo a la sala los documentos que tenía que leer para su próxima misión, tenía que ir mañana mismo al mundo humano para comprobar unos ataques producidos por hollows , se estaban incrementando , quizá tenga que permanecer algunos días allí.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo . Lo único que supo al despertar era la sensación de alguien llevándola en brazos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio una mata de cabellos blancos.

-Mmm…- se removió incomoda.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- dijo el mientras la depositaba suavemente en su cama-

-Toshiro-

Él se disculpó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Al llegar te vi dormida en el sofá, no podía dejarte ahí-

Ella sonrió de medio lado

-No pasa nada – dijo ella- ¿Por qué no llamaste? –

-Últimamente el trabajo se incrementó un 200% - dijo el- Y Matsumoto no es de mucha ayuda que digamos- acoto con un breve risa.

-Me lo suponía, por eso no quería ir a molestarte-

El la beso de improviso, ella se sorprendió pero continúo con el beso. Hace días que no lo sentía, esa electricidad que recorría por todo su cuerpo cuando el la besaba, era algo maravilloso.

-Tu nunca lo harías- continuo con los besos , pero esta vez descendiendo por su cuello , por la clavícula- Sabes que me encantan tus visitas-ella sonrió ante el atrevido comentario por parte del capitán.

-Espera…- con el rostro sonrojado consiguió que el la dejara- Tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el preocupado.

-Mañana comienzo con una misión en el mundo humano, a lo mejor me tardo un par de días-

El la observo fijamente, se acercó a su oído y le dijo- entonces déjame compensarte por los días que no nos veremos-

.-.

Al día siguiente ella partió rumbo al mundo humano, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaría allí. Lo único que deseaba era que terminara pronto para poder regresar y revivir los momentos que pasaron el día de ayer con cierto peliblanco.

.-.

Había pasado una semana completa y ella aun no llegaba. No quería parecer un marido controlador, de esos que tienen que saber el mínimo movimiento que hace su pareja , pero esto era algo diferente. No tenía noticia de ella y eso lo angustiaba.

Decidió esperar un día más, si ella no llegaba hasta hoy en la noche el mismo la traería de vuelta, algo no pintaba bien y en lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

.-.

-¡Capitán!- Matsumoto, la teniente del décimo escuadrón, entro a prisa a su oficina. Tenía el rostro pálido y al parecer sudaba frio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?- pregunto él. Ella corrió hasta quedar en frente al escritorio de su capitán.

-Tiene que acompañarme- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Tenemos alguna reunión?- pregunto el, no sería la primera vez que a su teniente se le olvida alguna reunión.

-Es Karin-

.-.

Corría por los pasillos de la cuarta división. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto era una equivocación.

 _-Karin… ella llego herida del mundo humano-_

Eso no era verdad.

¡Esto es un maldito error!

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ella no podía estar herida.

Pero por más que el pensara eso, la realidad resulto no ser así.

Al llegar al consultorio central vio a Unohana Retsu conversando seriamente con algunas de sus allegadas, inmediatamente lo vio. Se acero a él, esta vez no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada era de total seriedad.

-Capitan Hitsugaya

-¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntó de inmediato. Típico de él.

-No se preocupe, solo fue una descompensación. Al parecer en el mundo de los humanos descuido su salud .No comió por un par de días, según me dijeron sus subordinados-

El suspiro aliviado.

Ya hablaría con ella en cuanto despertara, pero de un buen sermón no se iba a librar

.-.

-¡Eres una inconsciente Karin! –

-Ya me lo dijiste –

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

-No tenía tiempo para comer, se presentaba misión tras misión. Además no quería alargar mi tiempo en el mundo humano si no era necesario-

El suspiro frustrado y se llevó una mano a la frente- De verdad, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo-

-No me paso nada , solo fue una descompensación- se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba recostada y se acercó a el-Mírame- pidió ella. El con recelo así lo hizo- No me paso nada , soy fuerte y mi cuerpo puede resistir bien, ahora deja de fruncir el rostro que te va a quedar marca- dijo ella y le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto- susurro él.

.-.

-Capitan , deje de fruncir el ceño así o le va a quedar marca- dijo con mofa su teniente.

-Lo mismo me dijo ella – trato de masajearse la frente para evitar marcas permanentes.

¡Al diablo!

Al fin y a cabo iba a terminar así tarde o temprano.

-Ya capitán no se ponga si-

El no respondió.

-No me imagino como estará si en algún momento llegaran a tener un niño.

-Aun no creo que sea un buen momento para pensar en niños. Tengo suficiente con vigilar y regañar a Karin para estar preocupándome por cuidar a un bebe-

.-.

 _Uno pensaba que no estaban preparados_

 _Mientras que el otro le aterraba la idea de un niño_

 _Que pareja ¿no es así?_

.-.

Pasaron un par de meses, para ser más exactos tres meses. Karin se había recuperado favorablemente de su descompensación y ahora Toshiro era quien se encargaba de ver que ella comiera las tres veces al día.

No se perdonaría que su esposa decayera nuevamente.

-Termina- ordeno el- Ella negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban en el comedor desayunando, como todas las mañanas.

-Ya no tengo hambre, me da nauseas el sabor de la leche- se quejó ella, alejo su plato de cereal con leche y se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces come la ensalada- ordeno.

-De verdad que ya no puedo comer más – reconoció ella, giro su rostro al plato de ensalada de frutas , en condiciones normales lo hubiera comido sin más, pero esta vez no sería así.

-Trata de comer al menos dos bocados- pidió el, ella accedió. Acerco el plato hasta tomar el cubierto, la primera cucharada lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo, pero la segunda…

¡Desde cuando olían así las fresas!

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se fue corriendo al baño. El la vio preocupado y fue tras ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla sintió el golpe de la puerta del baño justo en el rostro.

-¡Karin abre la puerta!- giraba la perilla, pero esta estaba con el seguro. Se apegó más y solo escuchaba ruidos extraños.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella después de un par de segundos.

-No lo estas- dijo el- abre la puerta en este momento- exigió.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo que me dio asco el olor de las fresas, eso es todo-

-Pues yo no me lo trago-

-No tienes que…

-En cuento llegue en la noche iremos a la cuarta división para que te revisen-No quiso decir más , porque sabía que ella se negaría, por eso decidió irse a trabajar. Ella era terca por naturaleza.

Al llegar a su oficina trato de enfrascarse en su trabajo, así no pensaría en ella y no tendría por qué angustiarse, pero no funciono ¿Por qué? Pues porque con las prisas de la mañana se olvidó los documentos de los nuevos reclutas en la sala de su casa , los cuales e llevo la noche anterior para revisarlos con calma ( lo cual tampoco pudo hacer).

Trato de tranquilizarse y decidió irlos a buscar el mismo, mandaría a Matsumoto pero… quizá no llegue con los documentos hasta que caiga la noche y él no tenía todo ese tiempo.

Camino hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar se dio cuenta de algo extraño al pasar por el comedor.

Los platos del desayuno seguían ahí.

Karin no los había lavado ni puesto en su lugar, esto le pareció bastante extraño ya que conocía lo metódica que era ella con el orden.

Fue a su habitación y no la encontró ahí.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Camino por todos los rincones de la casa , desde el ático hasta el jardín trasero , pero no la encontró. Hasta que recordó…

-No creo que sea posible- murmuro para si.

Fue hasta el último lugar donde la vio en la mañana.

El baño

Ella no estaría ahí, habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que él se fue a trabajar , ella no podría seguir ahí.

Como lo recordaba, la puerta estaba cerrada. Su corazón comenzó a latir al mil por hora.

No le costó nada quebrar la cerradura del baño y cuando por fin entro no logro creer lo que vio. Allí estaba ella , recostada en las frías baldosas del baño.

-¡Karin!- su cuerpo respondió después de un par de segundos.

Maldición- pensó el mientras la recogía en brazos, trataba de buscarle el pulso en la muñeca. Pero sus manos temblaban, era inútil. La cargo y corrió con ella lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cuarta división, al llegar las enfermeras del lugar le quitaron a su esposa de los brazos y le dijeron que esperara, que ellas se encargarían. Pero el no oyó nada, su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía respirar en este momento.

Por primera vez en su vida el sintió lo que es el miedo en carne propia.

.-.

-Capitán- Lo llamo Unohana. El levanto la vista y vio cómo se acercaba a él.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto temiendo a respuesta a esta pregunta

Ella sonrió de medio lado , cosa que sorprendió al capitán.

-No se preocupe, es normal en su estado. Aunque recomiendo estricto descanso durante un par de semanas, dos cuanto mucho-

¿Su estado?

El no comprendía

-¿Cómo que su estado?- pregunto incrédulo , en ese momento la capitana de la cuarta división se dio cuenta que él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Suspiro, conocía la mentalidad del albino y esta noticia no estaba segura de como la tomaría.

-Karin está embarazada, de aproximadamente dos meses y medio, quizá tres-

Embarazada

…Embarazada…

¡Demonios! ¡Su esposa estaba embarazada!

-Embarazada- murmuro el- ¿Es una broma no?- la mirada de la capitana lo confirmaba, no era una broma.

No era una jodida broma.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello ,luego pasaron por su rostro. Trato de espabilarse, pero no lo conseguía. Esto era lo que menos se esperaba.

Un hijo

Tanto de el cómo de ella

 _El no estaba preparado para esto, no lo estaba._

.-.

El no estuvo presente en cuanto le dieron la noticia a Karin, no supo cómo reacciono ella.

No deseaba estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

El día en el que le dieron de alta él no fue a recogerla , mando a unos subordinados de su división para que la llevaran a salvo a casa. Por supuesto que ellos no tuvieron como negarse, pues con el genio que se manejaba su capitán últimamente no convenía darle la contraria.

No fue a casa durando dos días más, no sabía que decirle si la veía. Pero no era correcto hacerle esto a ella, después de todo la amaba y mucho.

Con los nervios a flor de piel fue a casa justo en el ocaso del tercer día. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería asustarla. Como esperaba la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones, todo limpio y ordenado.

Típico de ella.

Fue hasta su dormitorio esperando encontrarla dormida o con un libro en las manos, pero no fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, pensó que estaba en el baño pero vio la puerta abierta. Su mirada recorrió un grado de 360° toda la habitación , pero nada. Ella no estaba ahí.

Abrió el armario y no estaba una maleta, corrió hasta el ropero y vio que faltaba gran cantidad de ropa de ella.

Esto no está pasando- pensó el.

-¡Soy un idiota!- grito él y corrió escaleras abajo.

Primero iría a ver a su cuñado , a lo mejor ella estaba ahí. Si no era así iría a casa de su cuñada , no interesa que este en el mundo humano, la encontraría, a como dé lugar.

En todo ese ajetreo al pasar por el recibidor vio una nota sobre un sobre amarillo.

Karin- pensó el.

Si tuvo razón, era una nota de ella.

No perdió tiempo y la abrió.

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro:_

 _No tengo palabras para recriminarte, porque no podría. Quisiera gritarte lo cobarde que has sido, pero eso lo dejo a tu conciencia. Me imagino que ya te has enterado ¿no es así? Por supuesto que si , porque de no ser así , no hubieras huido. Es irónico porque la que debería de huir debería de ser yo, tu no llevaras una vida dentro de ti por seis meses más, tu no sufrirás los cambias que esto llevara consigo,_ _ **tu no sientes el miedo que siento yo en estos momentos porque sabes muy bien que no estamos preparados para esto**_ _, no sabes lo que es querer echarse a llorar en los brazos de la persona que "supuestamente" me ama porque ella no está ahí para consolarte._

 _Pero decidiste huir, perfecto hazlo. Yo misma me hare cargo del resto._

 _Quiero el divorcio Toshiro_

 _Pdta.:_

 _En el sobre que está bajo esta nota encontraras los papeles del divorcio ya firmados por mi y algo más que deberías de ver._

 _Hasta nunca_

Que idiota había sido, el solo preocupado por el mismo y no por quien verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió. Tal y como escribió ella allí se encontraban los papeles del divorcio firmados por ella, solo faltaba su firma. Y justo en el fondo del sobre había otro más pequeño de color blanco con el sello de la cuarta división, al abrirlo encontró una carta medica confirmando el embarazo de su esposa y algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Era una ecografía, en ella se podía ver claramente el rostro del bebe. Tenía sus pequeñas manos en forma de puño junto a sus mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña, casi minúscula, lagrima cayo por su rostro.

-Soy un idiota- Admitió el mientras se cubría los ojos temiendo que cayeran mas lagrimas.

Guardo la ecografía y salió en busca de su esposa.

.-.

Primero fue a ver a su cuñado , quien no tomo bien todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Lo golpeo, obviamente. Pero luego lloro al enterarse que su pequeña hermana estaba embarazada. Sin embargo la morena no estaba con él.

El albino lo convenció para que se contactara con Yuzu preguntando por Karin , pero había cierto porcentaje de que ella mintiera para complacer a su hermana .

Así que decidió ir al mundo humano a búscala mientras que su cuñado la buscaba en la sociedad de almas.

.-.

Al llegar al mundo humano lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de su suegro, pero ella no estaba ahí. Luego fue a la casa de Yuzu , quien le mando una buena cachetada al albino por lo que le hizo a su hermana , pero de igual forma ella no estaba allí. Fue a la tienda de Urahara , pero como en las anteriores ella no se encontraba ahí.

Eso no lo detendría, la buscaría hasta que la encontrara.

Lo único que esperaba era encontrarla antes de que pasaran seis meses , de no ser así. Ni el mismo se perdonaría.

.-.

Dos meses después

-Kurosaki-san- Llamo un doctor del hospital donde trabajaba-

-Dígame doctor Voralberna - respondió ella mientras le acomodaba a un pequeño niño el termómetro en el brazo.

-Ya se puede ir a casa- dijo el- Según mis registros no ha ido a casa desde el día de ayer y en su estado no es conveniente-

-No se preocupe, estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa , la cual era opacada con las ojeras que tenía –

-Nada de eso, usted tiene que descansar. Además las enfermeras del siguiente turno se harán cargo, no tiene de que preocuparse- Ella asintió desanimada y se encamino a la sala de descanso donde dejo su bolso. Arreglo sus cosas y salió del hospital.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un taxi que la llevara a su casa , un auto de color negro con vidrios polarizados se paró en frente de ella.

-Necesita que la lleve-

-Doctor Voralberna –

-Anda, suba yo la puedo llevar- dijo el tratando de convencerla.

-No creo que sea conveniente, yo puedo tomar un taxi.-

-Porque hacerlo si yo la puedo llevar- Ante tanta insistencia del rubio doctor , la morena termino aceptando , aunque a regañadientes.

En el transcurso del camino ambos habían conversado de cosas triviales, nada comprometedor ni personal. Su conversación terminó cuando llegaron al departamento donde ella vivía. Karin quiso abrir la puerta, pero él se lo impidió, incluso le abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se adentró en los condominios.

Saludo al portero como de costumbre y tomo el elevador. Su departamento quedaba en el sexto piso , eso dificultaba que suba las escaleras.

Sonó el timbre del elevador indicando que ya había llegado a su destino , camino un par de pasos hasta encontrar su departamento , busco las llaves en su bolso .

Entro al departamento y se deshizo de sus zapatos inmediatamente, sus tobillos estaban algo hinchados y el liberarse de los zapatos era un gran alivio. Dejo el bolso en la sala y fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena. Pero había algo raro, era su imaginación o en su departamento hacia más frio.

Trato de ignorarlo y comenzó a preparar a cena, algo ligero , obviamente libre de condimentos. Últimamente estos le producian un asco tremendo. Comenzó con las verduras y el aderezo para luego terminar con el arroz.

Cuando estaba a punto de comer se dio cuenta de algo importante.

¡No había tomado sus vitaminas!

Antes de que se olvidara camino hasta el baño para abrir el frasco de vitaminas que estaba en su pequeño botiquín detrás del espejo.

-Te encontré-

El calor de su cuerpo desapareció, cerro lentamente el botiquín y por el espejo vio a quien menos se esperaría encontrar.

-Toshiro-murmuro ella. Se dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo justo en frente de el los ojos de este bajaron a su abultado vientre, ella instantáneamente llevo ambas manos a este en forma de protección.

-Karin yo-

-Vete de aquí- su voz se escuchaba dura, fría-

-No me iré , no hasta que me escuches – se acercó a ella – Por favor no te alejes.

-Yo no me aleje, tú lo hiciste- escupió esas palabras con odio.

-No lo pensé, fui un idiota, lo reconozco. Me preocupe por mí cuando quien necesitaba mi atención eras tú. La verdad no sabía qué hacer cuando Unohana me dijo que estabas en cinta , ni siquiera puedo cuidar de ti , eres demasiado atrevida. No quería imaginar que pasaría con un niño.

-Toshiro-

-Me preocupa tanto tu seguridad, que me regia meticulosamente viendo que comieras, que te cuidaras y con un niño… no estaba preparado.

Ella se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras eran dichas desde el corazón. Y sonrió ante tal confesión.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte- ella tomo una de las manos del albino y la acerco hasta su vientre- Porque ambos nos encargaremos de cuidarlo, no tienes por qué preocupar de cuidarme a mí porque en estos meses lejos de ti comprendí que debo de cuidarme yo misma , porque este bebe me necesita.

 _Nadie está preparado para la llegada de un niño, menos una pareja joven. Pero si cuentan con el apoyo de ambos no creo que sea una tarea muy difícil ¿o sí?_

 _.-._

Cuatro meses después…

-¡Buaa Buaaaa!-

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebe por el comunicador.

-Yo voy- dijo el albino dejando dormir a su esposa quien ya se había levantado hace un par de horas para darle el pecho a la recién nacida.

Toshiro camino descalzo hasta la habitación de su hija , quien estaba llorando arrugando sus bracitos en la cuna. El al verla la levanto en brazos meciéndola para que se calme.

-Tranquila Amaya , no llores porque mama se despertara- decía el albino en arrullos. Amaya Hitsugaya había nacido una noche lluviosa (por eso su nombre) era una réplica de su padre tanto en la fisonomía de su rostro como en el color de su cabello y en el color de los ojos.

El llanto de la bebe ceso y el continuo meciéndola por toda la habitación esperando a que se durmiera.

.-.

A los cinco años

-Mami..- la pequeña albina corría hasta su madre, quien la esperaba en uno de los bancos del parque. Al verla con los ojitos llorosos la morena se asusto.

-¿Qué paso cariño?- pregunto ella mientras la alzaba en brazos.

Con pucheros en los labios respondió- Me caí mami- la morena la sentó en la banca para luego buscar en su bolso el desinfectante y las curitas que siempre cargaba consigo.

-Listo pequeña- dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la herida de su hija.

.-.

A los 12 años

La familia Hitsugaya se encontraba disfrutando de un tranquilo fin de semana. Bueno, era tranquilo hasta que la pareja escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hija. Acudieron inmediatamente para ver que ocurría.

-Amaya- la llamo su padre.

-No pasó nada papi , estoy bien- dijo ella ,pero el peliblanco no se lo trago , abrió la cerradura y encontró a su hija envuelta en mantas tirada en el piso.

Suspiro con resignación , ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Adivino- dijo el- Te dormiste y te caíste ¿no es así?-

La pequeña son un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo: Sip

-Igual de problemática que tu madre- dijo el mientras ayudaba a su pequeña a regresar a su cama.

-¡Oye!- grito tanto la menor como su esposa quien estaba de espectadora en la puerta.

.-.

A los quince años

-¡Dije que no!- era su última palabra.

-¡Pero papa!- se quejaba su hija- ¡Mama dile algo!- recurría a su aliada.

-Toshiro solo es una salida con un amigo- dijo la morena tratando de ayudar a su hija.

-Dije que no saldría- dijo el con su típico tono duro. Su esposa ya se estaba hartando , toda la tarde con lo mismo.

-Amaya ya no tiene 5 años, tiene amigos y desea salir con ellos debes en cuando. Así que la dejas salir o si no..- amenazo ella.

-¿O si no que?-respondió el. Ella se acercó y le susurro algo al oído.

-¡No estás hablando enserio!- grito él.

-Por supuesto que si-reto ella. El peliblanco suspiro con resignación, no podía competir con eso.

 _No podrás tocarme por un mes completo._

Él no era tan fuerte.

-Te quiero aquí antes de las ocho, ni un muto mas- Accedió el y su hija dio saltos por toda la sala

-Gracias mama- agradeció ella.

-No tienes porque hija, ahora arréglate que no tienes mucho tiempo.

Se auto compadecía, se había rendido ante las dos mujeres que lo dominaban a su antojo.

Una era su princesa y la otra la mujer que le entrego el más grande tesoro de su vida.

Fin


End file.
